


Урок фотографии

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано по фестовой заявке: Илья учит Наполеона проявлять пленку и печатать фотографии. Ванная, красная лампа, ограниченное пространство, спертый воздух, жара, юст.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по фестовой заявке: Илья учит Наполеона проявлять пленку и печатать фотографии. Ванная, красная лампа, ограниченное пространство, спертый воздух, жара, юст.

Закатав рукава рубашки, Илья сосредоточенно отмеряет количество проявителя. Он говорит о стоп-ванне, о фиксаже, рассказывает об одном знакомом флорентийце, который может не показываться из лаборатории неделями. До этого он говорил о каком-то сумасшедшем французе, о своем деде и банковском клерке Джордже Истмене, с которого, как кажется, началась история фотографии. Наполеон дежурно улыбается — Илья стоит к нему спиной, но в этой маленькой комнатке, залитой красным светом, Соло кажется, что тот все чувствует, — кивает, втягивая в себя странную смесь запахов. Он соскальзывает с небольшой табуретки и встает позади Ильи, наблюдая из-за его плеча, как тот наполняет небольшие ванночки смесями. Наполеон запоминает инструкции, имена и историю увлечения Ильи фотографией. «С моей первой пленки у меня ни один снимок не получился. Все засветил». — Илья перемежает рекомендации по выбору фотобумаги рассказом. Стряхивая возможную пыль, он аккуратно проходится кисточкой по вытащенному из катушки негативу, и Наполеон просит:

— Наверное, лучше будет, если ты позволишь сделать все мне, — говорит он беспечно и едва не утыкается носом в плечо Ильи, почти задевая губами ткань его рубашки. Ванная в их новом убежище маленькая, но шаг назад сделать можно: прошлым утром пришлось спешно бриться — им удалось поместиться в комнатке и не столкнуться локтями. И все же Наполеону нужно смотреть, нужно учиться, и он стоит рядом, почти что вплотную, и его нос забивает запах чистой, недавно постиранной рубашки, едва уловимого пота, мыла. Он поднимает глаза, рассматривая линию волос и беззащитную шею.

На секунду Илья замирает, склоняя голову к плечу, словно прислушиваясь, а затем кивает. Он аккуратно кладет негатив на стол и, уступая, отступает, осторожно обходя Соло.

— Не боишься, что я испорчу негативы? — едва ухмыляется Наполеон. Он аккуратно подхватывает пленку, поднося ее к самым глазам, всматривается, изучает, чувствуя, как Илья занимает его место, становясь за спиной.

— Засветишь, — спокойно отвечает он, — пойдешь сам на объект делать повторные снимки.

— Боюсь, местные собаки не входят в круг моих поклонниц, — хмыкает Соло и чувствует, как Илья легко пожимает плечами.

Илья перехватывает руки Наполеона, опуская их к кассете, осторожно проходится пальцами по его ладоням, заставляя правильно положить негатив, и захлопывает устройство. 

— Теперь кассету нужно вставить в фотоувеличитель, — мягко замечает Илья. Он аккуратно подталкивает ладони Соло в сторону нужного разъема. В ванной слишком душно, решает Наполеон — у него пересыхает в горле, — он делает глубокий вдох и быстро облизывает губы, чувствуя, как Илья размеренно и спокойно дышит за его спиной. От этого становится еще жарче. На секунду Наполеон вспоминает: когда-то Габи жаловалась на ледяные ладони Ильи. Наполеон сглатывает, случайно цепляясь мизинцем за палец Ильи, вжимаясь плотнее в его руки. Лед сейчас бы был кстати, думает он.

— Смотри, это реле времени, — указывает Илья на небольшой прибор, похожий на таймер. Его голос спокойный и ровный. — Он нужен для точного отсчета времени при экспонировании печати. Есть несколько способов проверить точное количество, но для начала попробуем на глаз. Шесть секунд. — Наполеон послушно выставляет время. — Теперь кадрирование, — указывает пальцем Илья на линейки, держащие фотобумагу. Наполеон слышит его голос у своего уха, чувствует чужое дыхание и ему кажется, что еще секунда, стоит только прикрыть глаза, и Илья прижмется щекой к его виску. 

Соло аккуратно устанавливает нужный размер. Он смотрит на свои руки и ждет, когда из-за спины появятся ладони Ильи и мягко, но твердо поправят его. Но Илья молчит, наблюдает, а затем довольно и беззвучно хмыкает. Макушкой Наполеон чувствует легкое дуновение дыхания, как от фырканья.

— А дальше нужно включить фотоувеличитель и определить формат фотографии. — Не двигаясь с места и не задевая Соло, Илья дотягивается до кнопки. — Теперь сам. Отрегулируй с помощью «головы», — Илья показывает, что нужно подвигать верхней частью прибора, и уже собирается убрать руки, когда Наполеон вскидывает ладони, зажимая пальцы Ильи, прижимая их к теплому металлу. 

Они регулирует высоту вместе, наводят резкость. Наполеон знает, что Илья сделает все правильно: на бумаге появляется изображение, от их действий, оно то расплывается, то становится четким. Соло видит это краем глаза. Он смотрит на зажатую ладонь Ильи, которую тот не стремится вытащить из плена. Наполеон размышляет, что будет, если он подтащит к себе чужую ладонь и прикоснется к ней губами. Мне нужно, думает Соло, понять, в самом ли деле они ледяные. Мама так делала в детстве, мысленно обращается он к Илье, объясняя, прикасалась губами ко лбу, проверяя температуру. Сможешь вырубить меня здесь и не загубить пленку, спрашивает Наполеон. И сам себе отвечает: сможешь.

— Теперь таймер, — издалека доносится голос Ильи. Не убирая свою ладонь из пальцев Соло, он направляет его руку к прибору и напоминает: — Шесть секунд.  
Наполеон щелкает таймером и отступает назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди и виском — к щеке. Одна, две, три, — считает он. Не отрываясь, он следит за появившимся изображением. Четыре, пять, — Наполеон думает, как картинка фиксируется на бумаге. Шесть — Илья отступает назад. — Теперь бери щипцы. Запомни, для каждой ванночки свои. И сначала осторожно, — не прикасаясь, он страхует Наполеона, — в фиксаж. — Соло чувствует, как Илья двигается с ним. Он видит его руки в незавершенном полуобъятии. — Не бросай фотографию. Подержи ее. — Наполеон медленно погружает будущее фото военной базы в раствор и чувствует пустоту за спиной. — Затем в следующую ванночку. — Илья встает бок о бок и включает кран. Сквозь гул в ушах Наполеон слышит журчанье воды. — Смени щипцы. Так. — Наполеон чувствует на себе все внимание Ильи, они на последней стадии, им нельзя ошибиться. Он словно под снайперским прицелом. Наполеон не выдерживает, вновь облизывая пересохшие губы. Краем глаза он ловит, как Илья на секунду отвлекается от его рук, от ванночек, щипцов и проявляющейся военной базы. — Теперь под холодную воду перед последним этапом, — спокойно продолжает Илья. — Это закрепит фиксаж. — Наполеон протискивается к ванне, притираясь, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух. — Последний этап, — словно метроном, Илья не сбивается с тона. — И все, можно посмотреть результат на свету. — На мгновение Соло кажется, что Илья облегченно вздыхает.

— Да, можно, — кивает Наполеон и тянется к ладони Ильи.


End file.
